


And they called it Puppy Love

by spnfangirl



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets it on with Y/N, Dean owes sam breakfast, F/M, Other, Sam jerking off, Sam listens in to sex, Sexy Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a crush on Dean's girlfriend. One night after drinks and dancing Dean and Y/N decide to get it on. The walls are thin in hotel rooms and Sam, well he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they called it Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an imagine from the tumblr http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was so much fun to write and this work can also be featured on the tumblr above!  
> Comments are appreciated and for anyone who doesn't know Y/N stands for "Your name"

Sam didn’t know how or why it started. He was only fifteen and still a boy. Dean was nineteen and a man with a car and a super pretty girlfriend. Y/N had met Dean on a hunt and they hit it off right away. She had become close with both boys and Sam was too scared to admit he had a massive crush on her. 

She had beautiful hair and a smile that could make any man weak in the knees. She was eighteen and a full grown woman. Closer to Dean’s age than Sam. And closer in general to Dean. He knew his crush was just puppy love; however he still felt a pang of jealously when Dean reached over and smoothed her hair, or kissed her cheek. He loathed the look on her face when Dean would hold hands with her or kiss her deeply. She was so happy and it made Sam miserable.

Tonight was the same old. They had successfully completed a hunt and left Sam in the motel room with pizza and TV while they “went out for a couple hours.” Sam may have only been fifteen but he knew what that meant. They would go to a bar or club for an hour and grind on each other and make out messily. Dean usually kept PDA out of Sam’s sight but once in a while he’d slip up. Sam knew Dean would be usually be back in exactly an hour because he still had to look out for his younger brother.

Sam, clad only in an old white shirt and black boxers, snuggled in his bed and turned on the TV. He was extra happy with the sleeping arrangements for tonight. There was no two bed rooms left so Dean had purchased two single rooms with a conjoined door. This would be the first time he would have his own room in what felt like forever. The TV was on low but Sam really was not paying attention. He was thinking about Y/N dancing in a club.

His mind filled with thoughts of her grinding against men, even grinding against his older brother. How she would shake her hips and send the boys a special grin that Sam had thought was so damn sexy. Her hair would be flowing behind her and it would be all loose and wavy. She would wear a tight shirt that showed off her perfect cleavage and shorts that didn’t leave much to the imagination. She would be grinding against Dean and his fingertips would play at the bottom of her jeans while kissing her neck sloppily.

Sam was squirming in the bed and just those thoughts alone brought him to being aroused. His dick pressed against his thigh and he groaned. He had jerked in the shower this morning while Dean and Y/N did God knows what in the room next door, and it seemed his body was ready for round 2. Sam took off his shirt and lowered the TV so it was barely audible. He ran a calloused fingertip over his torso and let out a shaky breath. Just then his door opened and Sam grabbed the blankets and pulled them up high.

“How you doing here Sammy?” Dean asked. His cheeks were red and his tee-shirt stuck to his torso. Sweat dripped down his forehead and Sam knew they must have went out dancing. He wondered how Y/N looked right this second and his dick twitched. “Good Dean, did you have fun?” He asked. Dean shot Sam a sly grin and Sam frowned. He so didn’t know what Dean and Y/N did. Though a tug in his chest told him he did. 

“Were going to hit the hay so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dean asked as he walked over to Sam. Fear sliced through Sam as he realized he was laying under covers, almost naked with a bulging erection. Dean smoothed Sam’s hair and smiled. Sam suddenly felt guilty for all the thoughts he had been having about Dean’s girl Y/N. Dean was a really good brother and Sam knew Dean would flip if he found out Sam’s secret crush. Or worse, he would make fun of Sam until the end of time. 

“Night Dean.” Sam said as he watched his brother walk to the door. “Sleep tight okay? Good job salting the windows. You got the knife under your pillow?” Sam nodded. His let his eyes droop on purpose so Dean would think he was tired and leave him alone. All Sam wanted to do was jerk to the thoughts of Y/N and fall asleep.

When the door closed Sam waited to hear Dean and Y/N crawl into bed. 

The air in the room was hot and Sam sucked in a breath. He kicked the covers off and looked at his bulge in his boxers. Pre-cum was already beading at the slit and Sam breathed and tried to focus on something else. He had a couple incidents where he began to jerk and Dean was in fact not asleep. He knew the signals and waited to hear them.

Suddenly something banged against the wall near his bed. Sam jumped and he heard Dean let out a giggling “shh.” He then strained to hear slight kissing noises and a belt buckle falling to the floor. “Oh God.” He whispered in horror as he realized he was about to hear his brother fuck Y/N. His hands found their way to his pillow and he rolled on his stomach with the pillow over his head to hide the noise.

Sure thinking about Y/N fucking him was one thing. But knowing for a fact she was all over his brother was another thing completely.  
Laying this way made Sam painfully obvious of his erection that he still had and he made a groaning noise as he flipped back over on his stomach. “Gotta be quiet Y/N we don’t want Sam to hear.” Dean mumbled and Sam reached for his dick which was now throbbing. He knew nothing good would come of this. How could he possibly get off at the thought of Y/N fucking his brother?

“Do we want him to hear?” Y/N asked and Sam sucked in a breath. Her voice was smooth and there was a slight undertone of arousal and Sam gripped the base of his dick through his boxers. The air in the room seemed to get hotter with every passing minute and Sam kicked off his boxers and lay stark naked.

“He’s my brother Y/N. I’m sure he won’t want to hear this.” Dean confirmed as a low moan escaped his lips.

_Oh God but I do!_

Sam thought as he fisted the sheets and held his dick in his hands. It was so smooth and heavy. His slit was slick with pre-cum and Sam quickly gathered it and stroked down to the base. A shaky groan left his lips and he froze when the sounds in the other room got deathly quiet. Sam smacked a hand over his mouth and realized he was breathing heavy. Shit he didn’t even do much yet!

“Okay then let’s see if you can be quiet Dean.” Y/N challenged and in Sam’s mind’s eye he saw a sexy smirk on her lips. He began to jerk softly to the sounds of next door. His brothers’ quick gasps and low growls. “You like that?” She asked and Sam groaned into his pillow as he gripped his dick harder and began to thrust into his hand. Heat was surrounding his body and he felt like he was right there with them. Watching her suck his brothers’ dick, then smirking and deep throating Sam. How good it would feel to have a hot wet mouth around his dick.

“Hmm not so quiet now?” Y/N said with a smirk and Sam could hear her shuffling to her feet. Dean let out a growl and Sam heard the bed frame hit the wall. He just imagined how good she looked. Completely naked and ready. Her nipples would be hard and Dean’s fingers would swirl around them. “How about you try and be quiet now?” Dean said lowly, just enough for Sam to hear though he was straining. 

God damn he wished they would be louder. He heard a giggle and a slight “Fuck Dean” escape her lips and Sam gripped the sheets and fisted his dick harder. His mind’s eye showed her getting her pussy eaten out. How she would grip at his brothers short hairs and how she would be panting and moaning. Once in a while she would stretch up to see his tounge circle her clit and she would push his head closer to his sensitive core.

“Fuck, G-God” Sam stuttered out as his hand was going up and down his length at an alarming rate. How he had not cum yet was a mystery to him. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he brought one hand up to tweak his nipple. He pictured Y/N ditching Dean and coming to his room and sucking his cock. How pretty she would look with a dick in her mouth and how he would have to hold her hair back while she took it deep.

“Baby get in me I ne-need you d-dean!” Y/N whined snapping Sam from his thoughts. He gulped and slowed his actions down a bit, he wanted to last. Sam was suddenly very envious of his brother. How he got to fuck Y/N and all Sam could do was hear it and imagine it. Sam could hear how wrecked her voice was and a low whine left his throat.

“Sh-Shit Y/N you fe-feel so good.” Dean groaned and Sam began to pick up the speed again. Their bed was creaking and hitting the wall and Sam was beginning to gain speed again. He could just image how hot and wet Y/N would be and he knew now how she sounded when she begged for it. It was downright sexy as hell.

“You like that b-baby!” Y/N asked and Sam gripped his dick and began to thrust his dick into his hand. The room seemed to be spinning and all he could do was focus on Dean and Y/N and how fucked they most likely looked. How Y/N’s hair would be spread all over the pillow and how she would be moaning and arching into every touch.

“Go-God so close!” Dean whined and Sam’s hand flew up and down his shaft at an alarming rate. He was breathing so heavy he was sure Dean and Y/N could hear him in the next room. “Cum for me b-baby, F-Fill me u-up.” Y/N begged. She sounded so wrecked and so ready to orgasm. A heat pooled in Sam’s stomach and he began to jerk harder. He was close. So so close and was about to fall over the edge. “C’mon baby c’mon Y/N cum for me.” He chanted quietly. Y/N let out a moan and Sam lost it.

He couldn’t hear any other sounds over the blood rushing in his ears. His dick twitched and he aimed it at his stomach as hot, sticky cum shot out and landed on his chest. He continued to milk himself as he heard Dean cum and Y/N cum shortly after. His breath was coming out in quick bursts and he knew the sounds of Y/N cumming would be imprinted in his brain forever.

Sam sucked in a breath as his dick went limp in his hand. He could hear Dean breathing heavy in the other room and he swore he would give anything to see what Y/N looked like right now. How fucked out she really looked. With her perfect chest heaving and her hair a mess and her lips all red and raw from kissing.

“Better check on Sammy.” Dean said and Sam went into high alert. Shit. Shit. Shit! He chanted as he grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped up the cum on his chest and around his shaft and balls. He knew he didn’t get it all but he shoved the tissue in his hand and dove under the covers. He remembered his boxers were still on the floor so he grabbed for them and turned on his side not facing the door just as Dean came in.

“Sam?” He whispered. His voice was soft and full of concern and Sam let out a tiny snore, like Dean said he did every so often. He tried to control his breathing as he felt Dean watching him from the door way. He knew he had to get his boxers on and get to bed soon but with Dean making sure he was okay it was going to take forever.

“Dean?” Sam asked putting on a sleepy face and rolling towards the doorway. Sam saw Dean was wearing grey sweat pants and no shirt and looked super guilty. Good. “Yeah Sam I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He answered shifting awkwardly on both feet.  
“Yeah Dean, Are you okay after that attempt at quiet sex?” He shot back. Sam didn’t even know why he said it but watching Dean squirm was nice. He always knew his brother as a suave guy and now his brother was all awkward. It was nice for a change. “Sorry Sam. Can I buy you breakfast tomorrow at least?” He asked. This was something new. Usually when Sam confronted Dean his brother would smirk and say “what are you talking about?” However Dean looked actually…sorry for being loud.

“Sorry Sam.” Came Y/N’s voice and he watched her walk in and stand on the other side of the door way. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing tight spandex shorts and a loose tee shirt and very obviously, no bra. He tried not to stare. “Naw its fine.” He answered fiddling with his fingers. He forced himself to look at Dean because if he looked at her Sam knew he would be hard again.

“Tomorrow we will go to whatever breakfast restaurant you want. How does that sound?” She asked and Sam looked to her. Even in the low light she looked beautiful and he longed to be the one sleeping next to her. “And Dean will pay for us.” Y/N said causing Sam to bark out a laugh. “I never agreed to that!” He retorted playfully shoving her. She laughed and smacked his arm and Sam smiled.  
“Fine I’ll pay. And next time we’ll try to be quiet.” Dean said as nodded and wrapped Y/N in a hug. Sam agreed and they both left the room throwing over their shoulder a goodnight to him.

Sam lay back and looked at the ceiling when he heard his phone buzz. He reached over and picked it up wondering who would text him at his hour.

**Y/N (1:43am)**

Don’t worry Sam, when you find that special girl bring her back to the hotel and have the loudest sex possible. Get Dean back for all the times he did it to you! Once again sorry! Try to get some sleep.

Sam smiled and snuggled into the covers further, drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
